


Fly Me To The Moon

by ypsese



Series: Change of Scenery [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Body Worship, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Loving Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Percy is woman boner worthy, Percy walks in on reader, Powerful Orgasms, Praise Kink, Smut, Touch-Starved, Voice Kink, Why are there not more of these stories, whoopsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: Does Percy even know how to knock?





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> PJO and HoO is owned by Rick Riordan. I own nothing but the plot. Percy owns your ass ;)

 

❁

It’s been months since I’d last seen Percy. Being away for college and all. I wouldn’t say I didn’t miss him.

Because Gods Of Olympus it was killing me. 

I missed his smile, I missed his laugh, I missed his handsome face and sea green eyes. I missed his strong arms and I missed his safe voice.I missed everything about him. Even his sassy side. 

Yes, I missed him very badly to admit that.

 Camp Half Blood wasn’t the same without him by my side. The apartment wasn’t the same without him. It smelt different, it was colder in the bed, the food was blander, the house was darker.

I was going through a relentless stage of heartache. Especially this weak since he was jammed with exams and too exhausted to Skype me. 

The worst thing about Percy being away was, he was with Annabeth. They were roommates, best friends and Percy had admitted to me that he used to have a crush on Annabeth when he was younger.

It spiked me with concern and panic.

I was on edge whenever I thought about it. I trust Percy utterly —my mother had always said that it was foolish— and I knew he wouldn’t do anything like that, but he’d been away for months, and everyone had frustrations they needed to take out.

Some sexual.

And Annabeth was there. She was a room across, she was in his classes, she was drinking coffee with him. Pretty, smart and sarcastic Annabeth Chase. Who was also rather distasteful with the way she presented herself towards me.

I don’t know what I did to make her hate me so much. Maybe it was because of Percy and I. And to be completely frank, I was certain she’d like to get me out of the picture.

…Who’s Frank?

A sweetheart.

I really shouldn’t use his name in that context. Zhangy-Boy was too kind-hearted to be seen in that light.

But I was losing sleep thing about what Percy was doing. He hadn’t responded to any of my texts today, and yesterday he said he was going out with Annabeth for drinks after his final exam.

Percy and Annabeth drunk….

I shuddered at the thought, thinking about how stressed Percy could have been, how long it’d had been since he’d last had an orgasm. And how likely the scenario in my head was, considering the variables.

Blinking back from my stressing thoughts, I continued with my intimate actions. It’d been months of holding back on releases and sexual desire. I was too rigid and uncomfortable to work myself to an orgasm.

I’d sit on my bed and work my clit for an hour and get nowhere. I’d even think about Percy and his magical tongue, going down on me gently and lapping at my skin, rocking me slowly and passionately into a powerful orgasm.

I thought about his long, nimble fingers. Calloused and flexible after years of sword training. I’d think about them dragging across my soaking entrance, curling inside me and tickling my G-spot as he sucked on my clit.

I’d think about his soft warm lips kissing me so passionately, so sloppily, so hotly. The way they would trail up my thighs, teasing me until I begged, making me feel like princess the way he worshipped me.

I imagined his girth stretching me open and rocking me through cloud nine. I thought about his voice, how it would get husky when he was close, how he whispered in my ear, sweet little nothings, telling me how good I was to him, how good I felt around his cock. Gods I’d get so wet thinking about him and the things he could do to me.

And I’d get so close until an image of Annabeth snatching at Percy’s lips aggressively would pop into my head and all my progress would just crumble and I’d be left unsatisfied and uncomfortable.

So now I lay, splayed out my bed without shorts, I know it’s a bit weird to master-bating half naked, but I needed all the stimulation I could get. My fingers working desperately at my clit, wet enough to flick my folds without discomfort.

One hand was kneading my clothed breast as I flicked with generous speed. Pleasure would surge through me with every couple of wrist movements but it was never enough.

I thought of Percy’s dark-green lustrous eyes, I thought about when he got so worked up that he’d fuck me through orgasm after orgasm, bruising my hips and slamming me agaisnt walls and floors.

I started to shyly moves my hips agaisnt my hands, my cheeks flushed hotly, my breaths short and soft, my skin prickling with goosebumps, my voice whimpering desperately.

_please, please, please, pleASE._

I was rubbing faster, biting my lip to keep quiet because I wasn’t the loudest of lovers, at least, not when Percy was away. My wrist was starting to ache and I was getting minimal lubraction from my centre.

I gripped the sheets with one hand and arched my back into my other, a couple for flicks and I’d be on the right path, chasing my orgasm with profanity on my tongue.

_I was so, so, so, close. Oh Gods of Olympus just let me come, please, please—_

 “—Hey (Y:N).” A familiar voice called out as they came bursting into. I screamed, completely startled. 

My heart exploded in my chest from the intrusion, but when I saw that it was my boyfriend that knocked down the door, I blinked in confusion.

“P-Percy!” I pulled away, beyond shocked and disappointed. My cheeks burned heavily and I hid my hands between my dripping thighs, my underwear the only barrier between indecency.

“What are you doing back?” I asked, trying to meet his eye.

Percy licked the inside of his mouth out of habit.“…I came back to surprise you…but it seems you’re doing the surprising.” He remarks, dropping his bags at the door, eyes glazing over with something feral.

“I uh…u-uh.” I tensed up, my cheeks on fire by now.

“Well don’t you look cute.” Percy smiled, and it looked odd comparing his hungry eyes to the genuine tone of his voice.

“I was just…I was.” I couldn’t speak or form proper sentences.

“You were just…touching yourself?” Percy grins at me, humour in his voice. He walks over, I could see the lean flex of his muscles, his toned abdomen and his devilish, rugged hair.

I was speechless, sitting on the balls of my feet as he came to a halt at the edge of the bed. My heart was rattling dangerously in my chest, my mouth was dry, tongue heavy, my clit was now sparking to life, pulsing with need.

I was completely overwhelmed.

“You want me to help you with that?” Percy said, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me to his chest.

His arms felt too good. I’d missed being in them. They made me feel warm and safe. I blinked up at him and all my heartstrings fell apart.

He reached down towards my neck and cupped my cheeks, pulling me into his lips and slamming me down onto the bed all at once.

I mewled softly, my hands flailing, crawling desperately at his shirt as I kissed back. His tongue slipped right in my mouth, prodding my gums, licking up my salvia. His hands traveled up my waist, pulling the fabric of my shirt with him.

That immediately came over my head and was tossed across the room carelessly. He pulled away from my lips, green eyes hungry and then came right back in. His teeth clashing mine and our lips smashing together.

His skin was so hot, I could feel it pulsing underneath the fabric of his clothes as he moved. My legs came on either side of his body as he pinned me to the bed, his lips moving from my own and trailing my neck hungrily.

“I’ve missed you,” He muttered against my jugular, licking at the protrusion behind the shell of my ear with haste.

“Every. Single. Part-of-you.” To emphasise his point, he nipped my ear, neck and collarbone with each pause.

I arched into his chest, wanting to feel every part of his body agaisnt my own. And he liked it, so much so that he sunk his teeth into my neck and palmed at my bra cups.

“So pretty,” he cooed, “so beautiful…so good.” Percy knew exactly what he was doing, he knew I would sit down, roll over and beg when he sweet talked me like that. His praise made my body tremble.

The bra left in a matter of seconds, and even though I didn’t have a massive bust, Percy still managed to bury himself between them as his hands trailed down my lower body.

“I’ve missed how soft you are.” He groaned, his lips latching around one of my pert tips and sucking it relentlessly, tugging and abusing the poor flesh around my areola.

I kicked one leg and my hands gripped the bedsheets as he teased one bud with his wet, warm and tongue and the other with the palm of his hand.

“…I m-missed you — **ahhh** — to Percy.” I spluttered out as his fingers peeled away my wet underwear and dragged the fabric teasingly down my trembling thighs.

When my underwear came to my knees he paused, and then dragged his hand up my leg, slowly, so I could feel the pads of his fingers agaisnt every pore.

He trailed them up and up and up until they were ghosting over my glistening slit, daring me to move. Instead, I dived into his lips again. Surprisingly him with the affection gesture

“Nnnngh,” Percy moaned into my ear, knowing what it would do to my fired-up, hormonal body. “I just wanna eat you up.”

“P-Percy..." Was my breathless retort as an ache spreads across my lungs and diaphragm, like someone pierced a knife through my heart and twisted it so nicely that I started to shudder.

_Calm down_

He ran his hands down my legs, batting his eyelashes at me mischievously. He the leant down and nestled himself between my thighs, getting himself comfortable.

_Calm down._

His warm tongue hit my clit and all sense of reason flew from my grasp and I buck my hips up into his mouth, a mewl clawing its way through my throat.

I’d missed his tongue, and it was like magic on my abused clit and I almost came just on contact.

My fingers wrapped around the now damp sheets and my eyes fluttered close in pure bliss as he flattened out his tongue on my once again aching centre.

I watched his eyes widen, like a frenzy starting to churn in his stomach, he glared up at me like I was causing him pain as he latched his warm, tingling lips around my bundle of nerves. I squealed when he gave a large suck, drawing in every little taste and sending me shuddering and shaking.

A breathless, painfully sweet moan escaped my lips and he vibrated out a laugh. His voice, his low gravely voice agaisnt my clit sent me gushing.

“P-Percy…that's..." I whimpered helplessly as his warm, calloused hands wrapped around each of my thighs and he pulled me closer so that he was nose deep into eating me out.

I glistened, I whined and I writhed in his touches, the way he moved his tongue, exploring every inch of my folds and chasing my orgasm in all the right spots at all the right moments, I knew I wouldn’t last, I would give out soon.

“ _Nn_.” I cried out and I bit my lip, hips rolling agaisnt his skilfully quick tongue. He licking and stroking my folds and abused clit like it was his last meal. Every throb of my heart and every cry from my lungs sent him faster an faster in a frenzy of licks and sucks, worshipping me.

"Please...please P-Per—“ I mewled out another moan and Percy was too selfish to not let me come.

I could see that look in his eyes, I knew how much he liked going down on me, making me mewl and whimper and cry for him. 

It didn't take long for my orgasm to come crashing agaisnt my stomach under his tantalisingly warm tongue. But he drove me straight through the pleasure, licking up my orgasm like lolly-water. 

My eyes shut and I shuddered agaisnt his mouth, trying to pull away but his hands stayed locked on my thighs.

“P-Percy,” I cried out.

He ate me until I was numb, rippling in the static feeling of overstimulation until I was so exhausted and whimpering in delight that I slumped agaisnt the bed. All the wetness had evaporated from my skin as I let out breathless coughs.

Percy pulled back, stroking my thighs softly, his chin glistening with wetness. I gazed at him through lidded eyes, murky in pleasure.

“You okay?” He asked, I could see the tent in his jeans and had half a mind to ask him the same question. A hands-width of his belly was showing, when he leant up and wiped at his chin, I could see the trail of his muscles into his belt, the lines of taunt muscles.

“G-Great.” I managed to puff out between breaths. Percy grinned at me, leaning down to give a me a gentle kiss as if to say, ‘good job’ even though I hadn’t done anything.

“I figured,” Percy cocked an eyebrow as he pulled my underwear from around mu ankles and tossed it across the room, somewhere with my shirt. “You were shaking under me after all.”

I pouted. “Still smug as ever I see.”

Percy blushed, but his smile widened. “You really thought  _that_ would change?”

“Maybe not.” I remarked, pulling him by the collar to meet my lips. My other hand came to the bottom of his shirt and I raised it up, gaining his attention. He groaned into the kiss as I yanked his shirt over his head and broke our lips apart.

Immediately I was all over him, panning my hand over the plains of his well toned chest, pushing him back into the soft blankets and straddling his stomach with my wetness still flowing.

Our lips connected and Percy groaned very loudly. He’d always been a loud lover. I adored it about him.

Our tongues clashed and there was no battle, Percy just completely took over.

He grabbed me by the hips and grated my heat agaisnt his clothed erection, the cold burn of the buttons on his jeans agaisnt my sensitive clit made me shudder in blissful friction.

My lips found his chest and neck like a moth to a light. I couldn’t stop myself from roaming his body, my lips going everywhere that would elicit noises from him. I’d never been more hungry for Percy in my life, I was drinking him in like I was starved.

“P-Pants.” Percy moaned as I sucked on his neck relentlessly. My hands whirled in reaction and started to quickly undo the buttons and slowly pull down his fly. I could feel the hardness of his cock agaisnt his briefs and I swallowed hotly.

Hooking my thumbs over the belt loops, I tugged his pants down in one fluid motion. Right down to his knees so that his arousal pressed agaisnt the curve of my belly.

“Someones excited.” I mumbled, trailing my lips down his warm chest and across his abdomen.

“I haven’t seen you in three months…” Was Percy’s breathless answer, my stomach fluttered at his words.

All that stress for nothing.

I grinned vexingly, looping one finger around his beaded CHB necklace and tugging on it, causing his head to jerk forward a little bit.

His entire body shuddered as my kisses went lower and lower. I pressed my lips to each of his hip bones, licking along his snail trail and making his hips buck, his cock rubbing agaisnt my upper stomach.

“C’mon (Y:N)…” Percy gritted out, his greens twinkling exasperatedly. I payed him no attention, I hadn’t seen him in months and I was going to mark every inch of his body if I had to.

One hand came to satisfy the need in his loins, tugging down his briefs and wrapping my small hand around his pretty cock.

Fit enough for a demigod of The Big Three, it was long, girthed, clean and a cute shade of pink. His tip was oozing pre-cum, the entire shaft pulsing with heat.

“Ooooh _fuuuck_.” Percy moaned from deep in his throat and his entire body relaxed from it’s once tense nature. Like he’d been aching for my touch. 

I didn’t even bother teasing him, I just pressed my lips to his tip and inhaled straight through my nose.

His voice broke in a moan and he bucked his hips, his hands coming to my hair and pressing down on my neck softly. I rolled my eyes and sunk down on his cock, flattening my tongue out on the underside of his shaft.

Percy gritted his teeth when I swivelled my tongue over his tip, savouring that familiar saltness that hit me right in the back of my molars.

Sucking in another breath, I hummed through my throat trying to concentrate on hitting all the right spots just to drive Percy crazy.

The vibration of my voice sent him shaking and he lifted his hands from my head and gripped the bed sheets, his heels digging into the mattress and his back arching, he looked positively sinful.

I pulled back slowly, drawing out his cock and wiping my wet mouth. Percy’s eyes snapped open from their blissful state as I sat back on my heels and smiled.

Percy didn’t waist a single second with foreplay or any of that slow shit. He pounced on me, the beads of his necklace jiggling.

He kicked his jeans and underwear away, leaving him completely exposed. I couldn’t help my eyes from trailing across his enticing body.

How did I managed to hook such a beauty outta the ocean? He truly was a god, no doubt about it. Even when he was drenched in sweat his hair still managed to look sexy.

All those years of camp exercise had built him keenly and kept him tan. Not to mention the war scars that enticed his figure. Everything about him was boner worthy. 

I was brought back from my admiring gaze when he poked at my clit with his steely erection.

“Were you thinking about me?” Percy asked, his voice wasn’t teasing like I thought it would of been. It was low and his eyes were faded with bliss, like he was clinging desperately onto the edge, afraid he’d fall into an orgasm too quickly.

I blinked at him in confusion. “…What?”

“When I walked in here…” He elaborated, his hands resting on my rump, slowly teasing his arousal agaisnt my slit, his green eyes were too intense. It was making me so hot that I was sure it’d leave him burning if he pushed any further.

“…Yes, I was.” I admitted, cheeks blistering.

“What about me?” He whispered, his head coming into the croak of my neck, eyes closing in concentration as he pushed himself in to the hilt. I inhaled shakily and wrapped my arms around his neck, threading my hand into the tassels of black hair at his nape.

My legs hooked around his narrow hips, ankles locking and adjusting to his girth when I shifted my position. The angle made his eyes dilate and his grip on my skin tighten as my breasts caressed his chest made. 

He started to move, slow rolls of his hips, the stimulation of my muscles around his cock causing him discomfort in moving easily.

“(Y:N)." He whispers making me shake my head and rock my hips forward. He thrusts back with equal gusto and was met with a frictionless smack of hip bones.

I blushed intensely, refusing to speak party because I was too embarrassed and because I couldn’t form words. The act kept up for a couple more seconds before Percy grinned and reached forward with his hand. I felt my world tip upside down a when his thumb came to my nub, working it in circles.

“Answer me.” He demands when he finally finds his voice. But he didn't lose his pace, thrusting and drilling into my core at a steady speed, placing open-mouthed kisses on my collarbones as he sped up gradually.

Pupils within green eyes go hazy and any and all self control is lost as Percy slams into me. I shuddered in pleasure grabbing his shoulders and pulling him down, smashing my lips onto his. Percy moans louder, while his hands leave my hips and relocate under the curve of my breasts.

His pace was rough and deep. Hitting every small spot and making my breath hitch with every thrust. I wanted him now and I was starving, he knew it as well. Cause he was giving it to me good.

Sweat coated my stomach as my chest brushed his with every action.It only fuelled the heat in my core and made my voice breathy and low every time I said his name, stretching the syllables.

“(Y:N).” His tone was a warning, and I nodded my head vigorously, swallowing down my moans and trying desperately to form a sentence. “Tell me, now.”

I shuddered feeling my second orgasm came firing through me without any warning. It was like it had crept up on my, slow at first and then pulsing through my veins like a freight chain on caffeine.

“E-Everything!” I cried out, sinking my nails into his neck and closing my eyes.I felt like I was flying off a cliff without a parachute, and then an flood of sensation came over me and my body quavered.

“Everything about you.” I heaved out.

Percy didn’t stop.

I didn’t expect him to. 

He grinned at me smugly, his hands coming to my thighs and pulling me closer so that he was on his knees and I was splayed out.

Every rock of my hips made my entire body bounce, and I could see by the way Percy’s face was contorting —lines of attentiveness knitting into his brow— he really wanted to pick up the pace.

He grunted in explanation as he bent my knees forward and pulled himself out, resting his chin on my kneecap momentarily before pushing all the way back in.

He started to piston his hips, rocketing in and out with such speed and friction that my legs didn’t know how to stay straight. The constant overstimulation to my vagina had me cowering.

He repeats the action again; rocking my hips forward and burrowing his cock deep inside me, the new angle had me shuddering, teetering numbly on another orgasm as he managed to pull out and slam back in, hitting my G-Spot every. Fucking. Time.

“So good,” Percy grunted out. “So good, you’re so good, you feel so **fucking** good.” I cried at his words, another orgasming ripping through me faster and airy then the last, I was going through waves after waves of dizzy, elated pleasure.

When I came again, white blinded my eyes and something static and jittery raced through my entire body. Adrenaline surging and pounding, my body going rigid and arching into him as he continued his pace.

It felt so good that it started to hurt, but I wanted more and I wanted it to stop at the same time. Something frightening consumed me as my third orgasm sent me practically electric.

I sunk my teeth into his neck and clawed my fingers up his beautiful back, feeling my clit cry for him to stop. I was so fucking hot and wet and zazzed. But my body was tingling with fiery pleasure. 

I bucked upwards, desperately trying to meet every thrust, my body was rigid with pleasure, everything was just stars and tingles across my skin. The only thing I could hear was Percy’s voice and it was driving me up the wall.

“Percy!” I whimpered when his pace sped up once again making me chomp on my lip and throw my head to side. He was fucking me so hard and so fast that it was making me irreversibly dizzy.

His grip tighten even more to the point of bruising and a soft involuntary moan escaped his chapped lips.

“Come (Y:N), give me one more.“ He encourages between moans. My eyes widened.

…Four orgasms in one night. I was a goner, there was no way I’d hold out.

“One more for me,.” Percy breathed out. “You know how much I love making you come.” My cheeks blistered at his remark and I nodded my head. I knew that _very_ well. 

Switching positions innocently he keenly started to roll into my sweet spot again. "M-My P-Percy my…my... _oh_." I prayed he understood my blissful stuttering and of course he did. He got that feral, excited look in his eye and he surged so deep that I felt myself almost tearing in two.

“… _percypercypercy_!” I cried out my body freezing up as the most intense ecstasy pulled through my veins.

I let out a scream, yes, I _screamed_. 

Every ounce of sexual energy was sucked from my body, starting at my toes and fingertips, and working its way in until it pulses from my vagina.

My muscles burned with pain and everything froze up like lost time. I felt fire and pleasure and pain straight through Percy’s low grunt in my ear and his thrusts turned sloppy.

The hot, tingly sensation that makes you feel like you're being pulled from all sides disappeared after a shuddering wave of aftershock. I could hear a ringing in my ears and a breath on my neck, but my vision was completely white.

I felt Percy shudder inside me and come deep, stringing out warm and goopy. He low rattling groaned escaped him as he griped my hips.

His own pelvis jerking nervously in overstimulation when he pulled out. Percy then collapsed into my neck, all our strength leaving us as we lay boneless and satisfied.

“Holy shit.” I managed to heave out between frantic breaths. That had been the most mind-blowing sex I’d ever had. Initially I’d been hoping for one single starved orgasm, but Percy just fucked me senseless through _four_.

“I did say I missed you didn’t I?” Percy murmured into my neck, he was too tired to even lift his noodle like arms to wrap them around me.

I just laughed through another breath and slumped against the mattress. Perfectly okay with Percy using me as a pillow.

 

❁


End file.
